You're not Perfect, You're You
by Volleyballchicks101
Summary: Four Days has passed since Alec's arrest. Emma needs to make decisions and choices. It may hurt the ones she loves. Will Alec make bail? Will he go after them? Will Lauerl find out about Emma? And Can Emma ever Forgave Ethan? Wait,what About her Feelings for Thayer? Will she ever tell him before its too Late? What About Rebecca and Sutton? Read and Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my 1st Fanfic story. I do not own Lying Game.**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Its been four days since Alec's arrest for Derek Rogers murder. Its been really tough on Thayer and Mads. I knew it would be hard for them to turn their own father it, but it was the right thing to do. I feel really awful for them, they lost their mother and all they have is their father. I never really had parents. The closet thing I've ever had to parents is Ted and Kristen, but things are now going bad for them as well. Instead of running through my thoughts, I've decided to go over to the Rybak's home. I want to check up on Thayer and Mads, I haven't really spoken to them when their Alec got arrested. They want space and time to deal with this. If Alec makes bail he will come after us. We turn him in. I walked out of Mecers home and hoped into my car. I started the car,turned up the music and just kept thinking about everything. How sooner or later the secret will be out.

_ 20 minutes Later_

I soon arrived at the Rybak's home, I walked up and rang the doorbell. Within a minute I saw that amazing smile that I come to love." Hey, Emma" Thayer said. "Hi, Thayer. May I come in?" I said. Thayer nodded and open the door wide. Taking the hint I walked into the home and saw that he was about to eat breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee, and juice. As I am lost through, I felt Thayer tapping on my shoulder." You wanna join me? Mads went out and will be back later." he said. I smiled and said "I would love to join you for breakfast" As I finish he smiled and pulled my seat out. I thanked him as I sat down. Thayer walked into the kitchen to fix us up some plates. I don't know why but every time I'm with Thayer I have butterflies. I can't that him because I am not over Ethan yet. It wouldn't be fair for Thayer. I can never forgive Ethan for what he has done. Kissing Sutton. Hell I was faithful to him all this time. Can't believe he would do that to me. Thank God I have Mads and Thayer. They are my best friends since I've been here. Of course Laruel is the closest thing I have to a sister. Its been about 5 minutes before Thayer came back with our food.

"Here you go." he said with that smile I love. "Thanks. This looks so good." I took a bite and I was in heaven. "Oh My God, Thayer where did you learn to cook like this?"

" Well Thank-You. I learned from my mom. She taught me." he said. I nodded as I took another bite from my eggs. "Thayer, how are you and Mads?" I asked nervously. I locked my eyes on him. Thayer lokk down at his food and then locked eyes with me. He began to speak, "Well Emma to tell you the truth. We are both a wreck, but I think Mads is doing better than I am." he paused. There was a sound of guilt and sorrow. " I know I turned him in was the right thing to do, but I feel like Hell tight now." When he finish there where tears in his eyes. I got up and hugged him. He hug me so hard, like he was holding for dear life." I'm so sorry Thayer. I had no idea you felt this bad." I said. We stood there hugging for about 2 minutes before he pulled away. " Thanks, Emma. I'm glad you're here with me." he smiled as he spoke. " You where there for me and you're such a great friend for doing that. I'm glad I have you, Mads and Laruel. I don't know what I would have done without you guys there with me." I smile as I spoke. Thayer only smiled too. There was no more tears in his eyes. He is my light and I am his light. We sat back down and ate our food. We were talking about Alec, Ethan and Sutton until we hear the door opened. It was Mads.

" Emma! I am so glad you're here" she said as she ran up to hug me. "Same here Mads." I said. Thayer got up and went into the kitchen, leaving me and Mads alone. I know Mads kept staring at me and its kinda of annoying. I turned to her and said" Ok, Mads why in the hell are you starting at me?" finishing with a sarcastic voice. She finish her coffee before speaking when she was finish she spoke. " I was just thinking it wouldn't be so bad if... Thayer and you started dating." she said with a pepy voice. I completely drop my mouth and put both of my hands over my mouth. " Mads I don't like Thayer like that." her smiled turned into a frown and I continue. " Even If I did it would be unfair for him. I am still not over Ethan." She nodded and spoke, " Fine. I'll take that as a maybe." I was about to speak, but Thayer walked in. He asked what were we talking about. Mads told him girl stuff. He nodded in response and continue to get his breakfast. I knew Mads will ask more questions later.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Please Review. It will help me continue to write more.**

** -Volleyballchicks101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-You to those who reviewed, followed, and favs. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year. I do not own Lying Game**

* * *

**Emma's ****POV **

After I've finish my breakfast with Mads and Thayer, Thayer had to go and will be back in an hour. Leaving me and Mads alone. I knew she will asked questions about my relationship with Thayer. I hoped it will be later, but I was wrong. Here goes the questions.

"So, Emma do you like my brother?" she said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile also.

" Mads, if I did I had to make sure you were okay with it. Which You seem to be taking this well."

" Emma, You're like a sister to me. It is okay if you did date my brother. So when's the wedding?" I could not believe she said that. I slapped her on the right arm lightly.

" I'm not saying I do okay?" as I said looking straight in her eyes. She nodded in response. I continued "He's sweet and nice, but I am still trying to get over Ethan. I can't date Thayer or somebody while still hung up over Ethan. I don't want to hurt him" I finished.

Mads saw how this wouldn't work when I am still hung up over Ethan. She snapped out of silliness and turned into seriousness. She came over to where the couch I was sitting on and gave me a hug. We sat there in silence before Mads pulled away.

" Look, Emma I'm sorry I didn't take this seriously. I'm grateful that you care about Thayer and I know you wouldn't hurt his feelings. I just thought" she paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Then her eyes looked back down at me and said " I just thought we would become sisters-in-law, I don't know what will happen when my dad gets out. You are my best friend, I would hate if anything happen to you.I always thought you and Thayer would make a cute couple." she said

I am touch that Mads see me as her best friend and sister. I don't know what will happen when Alec makes bail. I hope he doesn't. I couldn't imagine leaving this place. Its my home now. Sooner or later I have to tell Laurel the truth. I hope she understands. "Mads, Thank-You. I hope everything just goes well. I don't want to leave this place. I couldn't live without you, Thayer, Laurel, Ted and Kristin. You guys are my family now. I'm not losing you guys without a fight." I said. I pulled Mads into a hug and she hugged me back. When we pulled away she invited me to stay over, which I said yes. I told her I have to get back home and come back later.

_ **Later at the Mercer's House**_

I've arrived at the Mercer's house. I notice no one was home. Kristin is staying at her sister's house and recover. She is still devastated after Ted betrayed her by having an affair with Rebecca. God, I feel so sorry for her. Its like the same with Sutton and Ethan. I can't believe she's my sister. Laurel is probably with her band practicing I walked into the house and headed up stairs to my room. As I got into my room I headed towards the closet. Got some clothes and the bag I'll be using for the night. I walked back into the room. I screamed when I notice that someone was sitting on the bed. " What the Hell is wrong with you?!" I asked.

The person sitting on the bed was no other than Ethan Whitehorse.

* * *

** Sorry this is such a short chapter. What does Ethan want? Emma needs to get over him and move on. Will Ethan let her? What about his feelings for Sutton? Until Next Time. Please Review. Thanks! **

** -Volleyballchicks101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thank-you all for the Reviews, Favs, and Follows! It means a lot to me. Who saw the Winter premiere? What About Themma's Kiss? Did you love it? And thank you! You guys are amazing and I love you guys! Enough Talk on with the story!**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Why is he here? Can't he take a hint?! I am trying to get over him and I can't do that if he's everywhere I look and turn. He's still clearly into Sutton still. I wonder if he was always into her when he was dating me. I can't stand him being here. I need to get rid of him now because I don't think my heart can take it.

"Did I stutter? What the Hell are you doing here?" I said with anger and pain in my walk up to me as he didn't say anything. When he got to the side of the room where I was. He paused ,look in my eyes and said

"Emma, I love you not Sutton. It was a stupid mistake and I regret it. I was just caught up in the moment. That doesn't matter I Love You and Only You. Can you Please Forgive me?" He said.

I looked into his eyes. He did have loving and sadness in his eyes, but I promise myself that I'm not going to get back together with him. " I appreciate your apology and I do forgive you now, but I think its better if we are friends." I said calmly and softly. He looked like someone shot him straight through the heart. I'm sorry, but he now knows what it's like to lose something you loved the most. There was silence that felt like years had gone by, it was only minutes until Ethan spoke.

" There is someone else isn't there? It's Thayer right? You and Thayer. I knew you had feelings for him, I thought he didn't have a chance. Now he does and Now you have a reason to be with him." He said angrily. I couldn't believe what he just said. It doesn't matter if I like Thayer, he cheated on me. Thayer was there for me when Ethan cheated.

"Look, I just don't want to get back together and be cheated on again. It doesn't matter if I had feeling for Thayer, this is about you and Sutton. And-" I was cut off by Ethan speaking.

" I knew it. You've have liked and maybe loved him in the beginning. You think he's better than me. Don't you?" He said coldly.

" Don't pull that card on me!" I said with anger and continue, " I didn't cheat on you, you can go ask Thayer. You know what he is better than you. He was always there for me when you weren't. I'm glad I didn't lose my virginity to you! You Lying Cheating Son Of a Bitch! Now get out of my room and don't come back!" I said with tears and hatred in my eyes and heart. Ethan was shock about my choice of words and that I didn't give myself to him. With that said He nodded, got up and left without a word.

When he left I cried, there was only one person who could help me. I pulled out my phone and dialed. I waited and after two rings, he'd answer. "Hey, Thayer could you come here and stop by I could really use a friend right now."

"Emma, you sound like you have been crying. Don't worry I'll be over there in five minutes."

"Thank-you, Thayer see you soon." I said as I smiled into the phone and then we hung up. Thayer was coming. I knew he will always be there for me thorough thick and thin.

**Hoped you Guys loved it! Please Review. Reviews keeps me inspired!I know next week episode will be a great one! I'll update as soon as possible! Until Next Time! -Volleyballchicks101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who Reviewed. I am grateful for all you guys! Omg I can't believe Thayer left! Aww but Emma goes to see him. I feel like their relationship was rush, but I hope ABC Family knows that we Love Thayer and Emma Together! Anyway on with the story! :)**

* * *

_ Meanwhile at Rebecca's House_

**_Sutton's POV_**

"Wait out here" Rebecca said.

I had to wait outside while Rebecca was getting rid of Jordan her step-son. I was shock when I found out she had a step-son. I didn't like that she'd never told me and lied to me. I guess that's where I go it from. I mean I don't really like Emma because she's too nice and she stole Ethan from me. Well that's all about to change once I have him. Emma likes Thayer and Thayer likes her, I like Ethan, he likes me everyone wins! Well... Not really. I can't wait to have my life back. I'm tired of staing in the cabin all day with nothing to do. Something in front of me kept me from my thoughts. It was Rebecca tapping on the widow telling to come inside. I snapped out of my thoughts and head on inside. I needed to tell her about Emma and Ethan. I walked into the livingroom and started to talk to Rebecca about my problems.

"Look, I know after we finish this plan, you want a happy family. But I don't think so after Emma is taking my life and Ethan!" I said angrily " She's making my life about helping people. And I don't like helping much people! Rebecca then put her hands on my shoulders and started to rubbed them to help claiming me down. Which isn't working.

" Look, give it sometime it will all work out. Then Ted, Emma, you, and I will be a happy family. And come on all you need to do is tell him how you feel. That will work ,cause I know he still will like you. When he was dating Emma, he saw you. He loves you, he just doesn't know it." She said with a smile

"Sure," I said sarcastically " Easy for you to say, you just want is Ted. Which I don't know why. Anyway I will try and do the honesty thing, and I will take his mind off of Emma. Mark my words!"

" You want Ethan, I want Ted everyone will be happy. Now all you have to do is get rid of Emma. Take you life back." Rebecca said

"You do know that isn't easy, right? She's Emma she will stay for the Mercers."

"That's when you come in. You will convince her. Then you can be in the inside and make sure Ted and Kristin are far from getting back together. And I will make my move on Ted!" She said

"You know what? You're right, I'm going to take my life back. Thanks Rebecca, I mean Mom." I gave her an hug and left the house. I'm going to claim what is mine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Omg Tuesday's episode! I do not own Lying Game.**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I am laying down on my bed as tears come out of my eyes. It just hurts so much how one person that means the world to you, goes behind your back and cheats on you. Now the next minute they mean nothing to you. You try and move on but can't because they want you back and think what they did its fine. Well it's not I need someone who is faithful, loving, doesn't cheat ,doesn't care what I look like, and most important will be there for me no matter what. I deserve better. I hear a knock on my window and its Thayer. I get up from the bed and unlock the lock to my window, and let him in. As I open the window and let Thayer in he pull me into a unexpected hug. I hugged as hard as I can never wanting to let go. I just want to be in his arms forever. My Feelings for Thayer has become stronger every day, I just don't know what I would do without him. After a while we pulled away from our hug. I decided to speak first.

"Thank-You so much for coming. I just really needed someone to talk to right now." I said. He looked at me with his eyes feeling sorry and love. I told everything on what happen with Ethan.

"Look, Emma" He said grabbing both my hands and putting it in his. " I'm not playing some game here, my feelings for you are real. It's not about Sutton, we had whatever we had in L.A. When I came back and meet you and saw how you were with Mads and Laurel, I knew I had found something really genuine." He said. I was caught off guard, I now know he feels the same way. I am touch by his honesty

" I feel the same way. I just thought I was over thinking it." I said with a soft grinned and said.

" And that's exactly what I'm doing, aren't I?" He said nervously

" No, No, You're just being honest. Which is really hard to find over here."

" Ya, it is really hard to ding that around here. I'm just glad I have you." He said I am touch by his sweet words. Thayer starts to lean in and so do I. We are inches away from each others lips and all of a sudden I was kissing Thayer! His lips felt so good on mine. We moved our lips in rhythm. His kiss was more passionate and soft than Ethan's. Before I notice I am pushed up against the bed , Thayer lays me down and we continue kissing on the bed. He kissed me on my neck, it felt so good. It was like kisses of rain. After a while things got pretty heated, He decided we should stop before things went to far. I agreed, but to be honest I wanted I don't think I was ready yet, so Thayer was just being a gentleman. I love that about him

"Look, I don't want to rush things especially since you and Ethan broke up."

"I know, it will seem I'm using you as a rebound, which I'm not."

"I still like you though, so how about we take things slow and Will you be my girlfriend?" He said with a grin

"Yes, I would love to!" I said with a smile.

"Great" he leaned down and kissed me softly. " You and me Friday night for our first date."

"That's sounds amazing, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. Gave me one last kiss and left. I wonder what Thayer had in plan. I couldn't wait if or my date with him, so I called Mads and told her she was right. She was so happy for me and I was grateful for her accepting this. She knew I would always ask her to make sure she was okay with then unlike Sutton did go behind people's back. Mads said she'll come over Friday night to help me get ready for my date with Thayer. Mads had to go so I said goodbye and hanged up the phone. I told Laruel and she was just excited for me as Mads was. Laurel told me she always picture me and Thayer together. Thayer's my rock ,my world and most importantly the man I'm falling in love with.

**At the Cabin Sutton's POV**

Man, what's taking so long he told me he would be here in 10 mins, what's the hold up!? I got myself all dress up to be rejected? No, no one dumps me, I'm the dumper. People have to get that straight. Here I am sitting on the couch looking like an idiot. I knew it was to good to be true. I walk up to go straight to bed I need my beauty sleep. Just as I made my way to the stairs I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. Yes, he came.

"What took you so long?" I said, I pulled him into a kiss and close the door behind us.

**Where is Thayer taking Emma on their date? Who came to see Sutton? And Will Themma be strong and stay as a couple on Tuesday's episode? Will Ethan break them apart or will Emma finally tell Ethan to move on with his life, As she has Thayer? Or will She fall for him again? I hope Themma stays together! Review and tell me your thoughts! Until next time! -Volleyballchicks101**


End file.
